


No Need To Ask Forgiveness

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: Willow meets a woman named Merrill in England between S6 and S7.  Just a little crossover drabble.





	No Need To Ask Forgiveness

It turned out there were such things as elves. At first Willow thought she was just a skinny Welsh girl who didn’t like shoes. It sounded shallow, but Willow loved the way she walked. Elf skeletons are proportioned just a little differently, and it meant that she moved...Willow didn’t know quite how to describe it, but it was beautiful.

She was going to be in the UK a while, and there was the coven and Giles, but she needed friends. She and the elf ended up in bed together that night. Her name was Merrill, and she was sweet and beautiful and Willow was terrified to be with someone so soon.

It turned out she’d been into heavy magicks too. Willow had read a little about blood magic, and what she’d read had disturbed her. Merrill maintained that she was responsible. Willow thought it was going to be Amy and her at the Bronze all over again. They didn’t talk for two weeks.

Then there were tears. And shouting. And then kissing, and then sex. And then talking. Actual talking. Willow lay out the events of the past year to Merrill. And Merrill didn’t judge. Willow was scared that Merrill didn’t judge.

Months later, she was still scared about that. But she never had to talk about what she’d done with Merrill, or have to measure her recovery with Merrill, and she wanted that when she got back to the States. She was going to have to look them all in the eye, and she wanted someone who loved her next to her when she did.

So she asked.

And Merrill’s eyes lit up.


End file.
